Series of Oneshots Elsword x Aisha
by KyokoSakuuuuu
Summary: A series of Elsword x Aisha oneshots.
1. A Thousand Paper Cranes

**Series of Oneshots (ElsxAi)**

 **Chapter 1: A Thousand Paper Cranes**

 **Classes:**

 **Elemental Master 16**

 **Rune Slayer 16**

 **Grand Archer 16**

 **Aisha's PoV**

He was attractive, so handsome. I peered over my book at a crimson haired boy talking with a blonde girl. His name was Elsword Sieghart; he was the most popular and hottest boy at Elrios Highschool. But of course he would never notice me, as my popularity was one of the lowest and also... I stared down at my nearly nonexistent chest. I wasn't beautiful or attractive like Rena, the blonde girl he was talking to. She had beautiful flowing hair with an attractive body that any boy would love. She was the most popular girl. I knew I would never stand a chance with Elsword but I couldn't help dreaming fantasies with him that would never come true.

 **At home...**

I dumped my school bag on the ground and slumped on the sofa. Another day of school had passed. I absently pulled a stack of origami paper from a nearby shelf and began folding. I had been folding paper cranes for more than a year. There was a legend that if someone folded 1000 paper cranes, they could make a wish come true. So my fingers began to delicately press and crease the paper. After I finished one crane, I kept folding. I folded until my eyes began to droop. And I soon fell asleep and began dreaming.

I was lying on my bed in my room. Then Elsword opened the door and lay down next to me, pulling me into a hug. I blushed furiously. "Hey Aisha, I wonder when you want the wedding to be."

"Uhhhhhh..." I replied. Elsword began stroking my hair softly.

"You don't mind when it is right?" he asked.

"I don't mind." He nodded his head.

"Good. I'll make it tomorrow then." I nodded and he pressed his lips against mine. His lips were warm and comfortable. The kiss felt bliss. I wished it would last forever.

"Goodnight my sweet Aisha."

"Goodnight Elsword." Then the dream changed. I was dressed in an exquisite wedding dress. I nervously stepped inside a decorated wedding hall. Elsword was standing in the middle there, wearing an expensive tuxedo. But next to him was Rena, in a wedding dress. "Elsword?" I called to him. He turned towards me.

"Aisha? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wait but I'm getting married with you today Elsword." I said.

"What do you mean? Rena's my bride here!"

"You told me you were marrying me..." Elsword shook his head.

"Who'll want to marry an ugly girl like you?" I was taken aback by his insult. My mind swam. I remembered that he kissed me and told me that the wedding was today. "Well get out Aisha. I didn't even invite you." I suddenly grew angry.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU KISSED ME YESTERDAY AND ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SECURITY! GET THIS GIRL OUT OF MY WEDDING!" Elsword shouted and two men in black dragged me out of the wedding hall onto the street while I screamed.

And I woke up, panting. I was still on the sofa with paper cranes around me. I glanced up at the clock: 4:35 am. I still had a couple more hours of sleep so I pulled myself upstairs into my bed and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke next morning by the sound of my alarm clock. I quickly prepared for school and left with a piece of toast in my mouth. I walked to school leisurely and as I was taking books out of my locker, I saw something that made my blood boil in jealousy. Elsword and Rena were together. They were holding hands. They were hugging each other tightly. They were kissing. Their tongues were touching. I clenched my fists in anger as they pulled away. Then the two left, leaving me alone.

My first class was maths. It was just more sums and formulas that I had studied before. So instead of paying attention in class, I was venting my anger on my maths textbook, scribbling madly on the paper. Then suddenly we heard an explosion followed by a scream that could only have come from Elsword in the chemistry lab. Without hesitating, I ran out of the classroom without the teacher's permission. I slammed open the door, and a horrific sight awaited me.

Elsword was on the ground, clutching his face with his hands. The wounds on his face looked like burn marks. The teacher there was speaking on the phone to an ambulence. Then Rena came rushing in. "Elsword!" she called and ran to his side. But Elsword didn't pay attention to her, he was too busy groaning in pain. Rena gently brushed his hand out of his face. Elsword's face looked like a monster now. The burns were eating away at his flesh. His skin was burnt through. Rena jumped back immediately at the sight of his face. Then we heard the sirens of an ambulence; Elsword was taken inside on a stretcher.

After school, I did my usual routine. I dumped my bag on the ground and continued folding the paper cranes. I counted the paper cranes. There were 997 of them. I needed three more. My hands reached over to the origami paper once more and I continued folding. I had just finished my 1000th paper crane when thoughts about Elsword drifted into my mind. "You should visit him you know..." My mind whispered to me. "I know..." I replied back. So I set off to the hospital.

I reached hospital room 514; this was the room Elsword was in. I opened it slowly and found him and Rena talking. I closed the door quietly and hid outside, eavesdropping. "Elsword, what did the doctor say?" Rena asked. Elsword shook his head.

"The doctor said I my face would be... scarred for life... I'll be...Ugly." Then tears began to streak down his face. I expected for Rena to comfort him, but instead she shouted at him.

"SO NOW YOU LOST MY REPUTATION BY BLOWING UP YOUR FACE! WHAT WOULD PEOPLE SAY WHEN THEY HEAR THAT I WAS DATING A BURNT FACED FREAK!" Elsword was speechless, tears still shaking him. Rena grinned evilly. "You don't even deserve to see me you ugly brat." And Rena walked out of the door, not noticing that I was there.

After I was sure Rena left, I opened the door shyly and found Elsword still sobbing. His face was bandaged. I walked up to him and wiped a few tears off his face. Then he noticed me. "I've seen you somewhere before." he said.

"Yeah." I replied, feeling nervous that I was talking to the crush of my life. "I'm in Elrios High too. My name is Aisha." Elsword nodded sadly.

"So what do you want with me?" He asked. "I don't even know why you're talking with me. I'm just some freak now. Some monster with a human body."

"I don't think you are." I replied and he looked shocked. "I still... I still... Have a crush on you..." I confessed timidly, blushing.

"You don't have to pretend to like me." He said. I reached out and touched his hair softly. He blushed slightly. "I'm not pretending Elsword." I replied.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Thank you... Aisha." I blushed at his voice and his words.

"Umm. Your welcome."

"Will you come see me again?" He asked me. My heart raced in excitement. He wanted to see me again.

"Sure!"

From then on, I visited him daily. I grew to like him even more. His laughs were cute and his voice was deep and inviting. He was kind to me and he didn't ignore me or insult me unlike almost every other person in Elrios High. One afternoon, he gave me some good news. "Hey Aisha," he said.

"What is it?"

"The doctor says I can go to school tomorrow." I smiled.

"That's great!" I replied but I noticed he seemed worried.

"But I'm just worried... My face... It's just so... Ugly."

"Don't think like that." Elsword shook his head.

"But everyone will... everyone will... hate me. They'll bully me.

"I'll make sure that won't happen." I said. Elsword looked up at me in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

After I got home, I decided that now was the time for a wish that I needed. I emptied out boxes and boxes full of cranes until my room was littered with them. Then I whispered,"Please fix Elsword's face." The paper cranes suddenly came to life. They began to emit a strange magical aura. A light shone around them and I closed my eyes to shield myself from the blinding light. Then the light was gone; it took the cranes with it.

The next morning at school, I saw Elsword in the hallway, being bombarded by questions from other students. "Your face is fixed!"

"Rena said that the damage was permanent!"

"Wow you look as good as new!" But Elsword ignored them when he saw me.

"Yo Aisha." He said cheerfully. "You work miracles." And he pecked me on the cheek. I blushed furiously. "Sit with me in class?" I nodded happily. Then Rena came bursting through the corridor. "ELSWORD!" She yelled and embraced him with a hug. "I'm so glad you got better..." Elsword pushed her off roughly. "Get off me." He replied coldly. "Thought you didn't want to see me anymore"

"But I was just joking..."

"Didn't sound like it. Now leave Aisha and I alone. And if you even think about touching her." Elsword pointed to me. "I'll... make your life miserable."

"FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN AND DATE THAT NERD!" Rena screamed and walked off angrily.

"Well that's done then." said Elsword looking at me. He then pulled me into a hug and pressed his lips onto mine. His lips made me feel estatic. He nibbled on my bottom lip and pulled me closer towards him, deepening the kiss. Then he slipped his tongue into my mouth. The kiss felt so bliss. I had never been so happy in my life.

 **Plz review, fave or follow or do all three! :3**

 **Hope you enjoy this first chapter.**


	2. A Christmas of Romance and Presents

**A Series of Oneshots**

 **A Christmas of Romance and Presents (A special chapter for christmas!)**

 **Classes:**

 **Rune Slayer**

 **Dimension Witch**

 **Wind Sneaker**

 **Blade Master**

 **Code Empress**

 **Tactical Trooper**

 **Sakra Devanam**

 **Mastermind**

 **Noblesse**

 **Royal Guard**

Christmas day was full of festivities. Snow fell gracefully from the sky as children and parents alike skipped in the snow happily. Kids ran to take pictures with Santa Claus while adults chatted together and shopped for Christmas presents. A certain red haired boy was moving in and out of many shops, looking for a present to buy. "What will she like.. What will she like..." Elsword mused.

Elsword had always had a crush on Aisha, but he was too nervous to admit it. But today was different. He was going to buy her a present and confess. "Damn I should of asked her what she liked." He cursed in his head. Elsword searched and searched but it was futile; he couldn't find something that Aisha would really like. So he bought a burger for lunch and sat down on a chair, eating.

Then Rena walked by. "Hey Elsword!" called Rena in her usual cheerful voice,"What are you doing?" Elsword shrugged.

"Just eating a bit I guess."

"No I mean what are you doing out here in a shopping mall? I thought you hated shopping."

"Ummmmmm welll..." Elsword replied," I'm... trying to get a gift for Aisha..." Rena squealed in excitement. "You're FINALLY going to confess to her!"

"Yeah I guess. But do you know what she lik-" But Rena interrupted Elsword by hugging him.

"YOU'RE FINALLY GROWING UP!"

"RENA GET OFF ME!" And Rena stopped hugging him.

"Well you said you wanted to know what Aisha likes right?" Elsword nodded in reply. "Aisha really likes... You." Elsword blushed.

"No I mean what gift she'll like!"

"Hmmmmm. Maybe you could buy her a new staff."

"Okay then. I'm going to buy her a gift now."

"Don't forget to make her a Christmas Card and to come to my house for dinner tonight at 6:30pm!" Elsword ran off feeling more relaxed now that he knew what Aisha would like. He passed through stores until he stopped at a shop that sold staffs. There were various kinds of staffs on the shelves. There were staffs with spiky ends and staffs with intricate designs and staffs which represented animals. "Which one to buy..." thought Elsword in his head. Then he came across a staff that stood out. It was in a shape of a pink love heart with cute wings on the end. "I'm sure she'll like that." And Elsword paid for the staff.

Now Elsword had to write a card. He rushed back to his house and sat on the table, grabbing colourful pieces of paper, pencils and some glitter. "What design to use..." Elsword tried making designs with Christmas trees and elves and Santas but in the end, he threw it in the bin. "Stupid..." He cursed himself,"She deserves a better card." Then he had an idea. Elsword grabbed a piece of paper and began drawing her. It was around a hour of drawing until he was satisfied. Elsword had drawn her in a slightly revealing Christmas dress. Then he stuck the picture of her on another piece of paper for the card with a Merry Christmas sticker next to it. After another hour of making the card sparkly, colourful and cute, Elsword was exhausted.

"At least I'm finished decorating..." He mumbled to himself feeling that his own mind felt like a heavy weight. Elsword then picked up a pencil and started to draft out his message. "Roses are red... Violets are blue... I'd really love... To spend Christmas with you..." He shook his head. "Too cheesy..." Then he started drafting again. "Your hair is as purple as a grape. Your purple eyes are like a grape. Your smile is sweet like a grape. Your attitude is sour like a grape..." Elsword shook his head again and crumpled the piece of paper. "WHY CAN'T I WRITE A DECENT CARD?" He asked nobody in particular.

Elsword spent many more hours drafting his card. His room was now a mess with crumpled pieces of paper thrown onto the ground. He then started to drift off and he snoozed on the table, his card still unfinished. Meanwhile, the rest of the El Gang were having a Christmas dinner at Rena's place.

"Where's Elsword?" Asked Raven as the El Gang sat down.

"I reminded him to come today." Stated Rena.

"That baka is probably late." Said Aisha.

"I agree. Elsword is late 78.97% of the time." Said Eve. So the rest of the El Gang started eating their Christmas dinner of roasted turkey. When Elsword still hadn't come 30 minutes into the dinner Aisha volunteered to look for him. "That baka. Making me look for him coz he's not turning up." sighed Aisha. She walked to Elsword's house because it wasn't far from Rena's house. When she reached his house, her left hand started reaching for the doorbell when she found that Elsword left his door unlocked. "He sure is an immature baka." thought Aisha as she entered his house.

Aisha searched around his living room and dining room but he wasn't there. So she walked up the stairs in his house and reached his room. She opened the door quietly. And Aisha found Elsword, still asleep on his desk. His floor was still littered with crumpled pieces of paper and a love heart staff with cute wings lay on his bed, a tag on it that said For Aisha.

"Oi sleepy head wake up!" shouted Aisha and slapped his sleeping face.

"OW!' groaned Elsword,"What was that for?" He turned to see Aisha."Wait why are you in my house?"

"WELL YOU LEFT YOU DOOR OPEN!" yelled Aisha. "AND YOU'RE LATE TO RENA'S CHRISTMAS DINNER!"

"What time is it now?"

"IT'S 7:15PM RIGHT NOW!"

"OH CRAP!" cursed Elsword. But then he realised he hadn't finished Aisha's card. "Umm Aisha?"

"Yes baka?"

"You can go to dinner without me."

"Why?"

"Because.. I have something to do first..."

"Like what?"

"Uhhh... Just a Christmas Card..." Aisha looked around the room.

"Well that's what all those pieces of paper were used for right? You must actually be making an effort for once in your cards."

"Uhh yeah. I guess so."

"And who's this card to?" Then without waiting for an answer, Aisha looked at the cover of the card. She was speechless for a minute. "You were making a card... for me?" Elsword nodded. "Why though?..." Elsword knew that now was the chance to confess.

"Because... Well Aisha... You've stood out to me ever since I've met you. You were just... Cute and fun. And well... I...I...I... Love you." He stuttered.

"I.. I.. I LOVE YOU TOO BAKA!" Then Aisha flung his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Elsword smiled. "Will you go out on dates with me?"

"Sure!" Aisha answered, pecking him on the cheek. Elsword blushed furiously. Then he countered Aisha and kissed her on the mouth. They kissed deeply, pulling each other closer and closer together. When they at last pulled away, Elsword suggested that they go back to the dinner at Rena's place.

"Why are you guys so late?" Asked Rena impatiently. Add laughed.

"I was thinking about finishing your shares of turkey."

"No I was going to finish their shares!" retorted Ara.

"Impolite idiots." said Lu.

"I agree." replied Ciel.

"What took you guys so long though?" Asked Chung and the rest of the El Gang stared at the two.

"Uhhhhhh..." began Elsword," Stuff happened..." And red haired boy and the purple haired girl stared at each other, blushing.


End file.
